What Really Happened?
by unerburger
Summary: A very twisted story about Michael, Mia, Lana and Lilly.(Reviews please, good or bad)
1. School days are fun

Michael who was studying hard as always and she just watched his perfect hair fall down into his face, and how he always hooks his thumb to move it out of his face. Mia just sat with her eyes transfixed on him.

"If you keep looking someone's gonna notice" said the voice beside, her.

She swiftly moved round to see Boris, "What? Why aren't you in the closet? What are you talking about looking?"

"Confessions of a guilty soul asking lots of questions Mia, It obvious you like him, Josh is a no go and you know that, Michael is another situation though, because you really like him. Lil's can't see it but I can then again im not a woman, Michael feels the same though Mia"

Boris seemed not so geeky for a couple of minutes but actually seemed like a friend but her friend wasn't saying what she wanted to hear, no-ones supposed to know about Michael.

"Boris, PLEASE, don't say anything to anyone, I will say something but not yet, I have to now get my head round the fact you know, and please as if Michael likes me im just Mia! Lil's best friend that's it Lil's best friend, please don't say anything more at the moment I have too much on my brain"

Boris immediately got of off the situation and gawped straight at Lilly who walked into lesson 10 minutes late,

Mia quickly jumped up and sat next to Michael,

"Hey sorry your sister just came in and the last thing I need right now is her complaining about how I haven't spoken to her right now" Mia breathed quickly as she tried to get the sentence out.

"Hey Thermopolis, no worry's no one wants to suffer my sister, nice to know you could come to me in your hmm, 50 minutes of need though. What's going on with you to not make you want to suffer my sister?"

Mia just sat breathing slowly, trying not to stress.

"Um, well I have been seeing Kenny now for how long, and I don't love him of which im sure you are aware, and well I don't know how to tell him if I try and ask your sister she will talk about Boris and everywhere I go Kenny is, its insane, any ideas?"

She said everything as fast as she ever could and Michael sat back a tiny bit shocked, he knew she didn't love Kenny but he didn't know she wanted to leave him.

"Hey Thermopolis, calm, breath. If you want help just say, after this lesson we will go and see Kenny" Mia's face light up as if to scream I don't want to do it yet!

"Don't worry Mia, its ok; nothing big will happen just something to help him get the hint. You won't have to do a thing." Michael smiled, Mia grimaced.

The lesson dragged on Michael was pleased that it was, he was spending time with Mia, Mia pleased too she was sitting so close to Michael smelling his hair feeling his manly legs press against her knee's, Michael was fumbling under the table, then all of a sudden she felt someone grab her hand under the table, she looked up at Michael whom was grinning ear to ear. Mia's heart thumped so hard every second he held her hand she held tighter.

He leaned into Mia, and whispered, everything will be fine Mia, we will sort Kenny out…

Mia's brain screamed with thoughts! "Great so he is only holding my hand for support! Holy cow, I think im enjoying holding his hand! It's going to end in 2 minutes lessons nearly finished. Oh what is Michael going to do?"

"Mia don't get too attached" Boris whispered to Mia, on the way to Kenny's class. "I saw you too, he likes you yeah, but he goes of to college soon. Your both my friends and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Boris" Mia pulled him across to the side of the corridor, "Im as clueless as you as to what happened in G and T but to be brutally honest, I don't care, he was holding my hand, he was whispering to me, he was brushing my knew with his legs, this will all sound petty to you but it was all for me, and that's the way I want it to stay, at the moment Michael and I are going over to Kenny's class, Michael has something he wants to say to Kenny"

Mia carried on walking towards the class……… what she saw she knew nothing to say.


	2. Question's And Answer's

Nothing was happening, she just walked on up to Michael who slowly looked into the class and saw Kenny heading to the door, "Ready Mia?" Michael was breathing heavily, "I suppose what…." That was it as soon as Mia said the word what Michael brought Mia into a kiss, in front of EVERYONE, and what was best about it, Kenny saw, another thing? They didn't stop kissing; every kiss was soft and made both Michael and Mia feel warm and fuzzy.

Kenny screamed, Mia forgot Kenny was there, "Mia, you're with me? You are kissing him, and in front of me!" Mia pulled away from Michael who was stunned by the force of the kiss he had just received also annoyed at Kenny for butting in, "Kenny, im sorry" Mia was devastated by her actions. Michael wasn't. "Excuse me Kenny I was kissing a lovely lady until you started ranting" Michael pulled Mia in and kissed her again, "No Michael I never agreed to this" Mia ran to her next lesson, in complete shock at what just happened.

"Michael just kissed me, in front of EVERYONE, TWICE! Oh my god, I need to talk to someone, someone who knows about this stuff, TINA!" Mia called Tina on her cell phone, "Tina where are you im too distraught to look? If you want to know why you will meet me." Answer phone. "Meet me at the front of the school? At the end of school we will both have security…..so it will all be ok to talk without people butting in" People started shouting at Mia for what just happened "Tease!" Lana Weinberger must have heard then?... "Please Tina"

She hung up…everyone was just looking at Mia, mortified she ran to class.

The day was slower and got slower and slower, but then came the end of school, she would meet Tina, thankfully, she started through the school's main entrance, "You haven't even been to apologise for any of that" Kenny was there, dam she thought she was safe.

"Look" Mia took Kenny's hand and pulled him out of the way from the bustling crowd's she looked over at the main entrance and Tina wasn't there yet, so she was ok for a couple of minutes. "Look, Im sorry I should have said this a long time ago, but I don't love you, and In order for me to be in a relationship with someone I have to love them, I asked Michael to help me find a way to tell you, and that's what he did, he didn't tell me what his plans were, just told me to meet him at your class" Mia felt so bad but he had to know she didn't love him.

"Did you enjoy kissing Michael?" Kenny asked coyly, Mia looked straight at Kenny with Daggers, "No Offence but Im not going to tell you what I thought of ANY of that, Im sorry Kenny. Bye."

That was it, and she never will or ever look back, she had to stick with what she knew she didn't love Kenny.

Mia walked on and towards the entrance where she waited for Tina, "Mia whats wrong?"

(A/N: Hi its me, Becksie, if you go to the ROONEY boards, then you may know me.

Anyways this is another story but I will update it as well I like where this will go im stuck on the other story I made if you have any ideas please help. Major writers block on that, anyways I hope you like, review if you dare…….ok then please review…. Cya….)


	3. Oh What A Day

"TINA ABOUT TIME!" Mia screamed at her friend, "I have a huge problem"

"Mia I know, what you did to Kenny, that was rude." Tina had a look of disgust on her face.

"I know it was but it was nothing to do with me, it was Michael."

Tina stopped to look at her friend, "How has this got something to do with Michael?"

"Well, I told Michael the trouble I had with not liking Kenny, and how he wont leave off, Michael said he will deal with it, after G and T he held my hand up to the English Rooms when he saw Kenny he grabbed me and kissed me with such passion and wow, that was an amazing kiss, but in front of Kenny and everyone else, it was so embarrassing but so good."

Tina laughed, but knew she shouldn't. " Mia that's sweet and all but you have hurt Kenny's feelings, but then again, you have spoken to him since, I know you have I saw him, he didn't look to happy, need to do is focus on getting what you want, what do you want?" Mia looked at her friend coyly.

"You know who I want, Michael, I have wanted him for too long" Mia let go. "He means so much but he is Lilly's brother, I can't do that to her. And it would make things so awkward, and I cant, he doesn't love me."

Tina laughed at her friend. "He doesn't like you? Are you kidding me? Of course he likes you this just put the nail in the coffin. He is not one to show his feelings in front of a whole school. You should be over the moon you kissed in the middle of school, that's like declaring your love. You are a very lucky girl"

Mia got shy but then realised, her friend was right, he kissed her in front of the whole school, in front of his friends and her's in front of Judith, In front of everyone.

Maybe he does like Mia, more than a friend, the only thing she can do is find out.

As Mia walked to Michaels apartment, she pondered how she would be with Michael, how they will be with each other.

As Mia knocked on the door her heart started pounding, she quietly whispered to herself, "I can't do this" She turned to run to the elevator door slowly shutting, Michaels apartment door swung open and out popped Michael, whom say Mia climbing onto the lift, "Mia!" Michael called as Mia hurriedly pressed the elevator down button, Michael caught up to Mia as the door was closing, as the door shut, Mia saw tears running down Michaels face, but she let the doors close she didn't try to stop them, and started crying herself. What had she just walked in on, dare she go back?

Mia breathed in slowly, 'ding' she walked out of the elevator, and turned back to the stairs, "I can do this." She walked very fast up 4 flights of stairs, knocked on the door.

Michael was crying again, "Michael what's wrong?"

"Mia, Lana is dead." Michael, cried some more.

"Michael that's a sad thing, but why are you crying so much about it, she did nothing but be rude to you." Mia frowned slightly.

"Mia, there is something you need to know, yesterday, Lana finished it with me, she dumped me, like as Popsicle. Yesterday, when I kissed you, I do really care for you, I really do, after I kissed you, she found out very fast, she finished it with me. Then on the way home she had a car accident, she was on the phone to me. I was begging her to take me back."

"Michael, oh my god. I don't know what you expect, she was rude to me, I'm sorry you have lost her but you know about my feelings for her, there are none. But there are plenty for you, I don't like you crying your to pretty to cry.

Please, stop."

Michael leaned into Mia's chest and cried more.

"Mia, I love you." A very confused Mia, cried with Michael, "I love you too."

Michael slowly moved his head up and kissed Mia passionately, Mia in return did the same.


	4. Curious

"I don't get why Michael is so upset about Lana dying, she did nothing but bully him anyways" Lilly was obviously frustrated by her brothers reaction of the death of the school bully.

"Lil everyone deals with death different, maybe this is his way of coping" Mia tried to cover up her annoyance at her best friend, for being so ignorant.

"Yes but our parents, as you fully well know are psychiatrist's so surely he has figured up some way to deal with death, I have, I don't care. Lana was a cow."

"Stop being so horrible Lil that's just mean, she was still a person, you need to take a rain check on how you view people as a whole" Mia was annoyed and showed it as her friend stopped and dropped her jaw, Mia kept walking.

"I know what happened with you and my brother. Kissing each other in front of Kenny, you too my dear need to take a rain check on how you treat people." Lilly the stepped on her gas and walked faster than her friend had been walking.

They both walked into school on there own.

"She is pathetic" Mia mumbled under her breath before she walked into the school.

As she stepped through the doors of the school. She saw the girl she felt sorry for the most. Pictures spread all over the school, of Lana Weinberger. Everywhere people were mourning the death of Lana, the school bully. Where ever Mia walked she saw pictures of Lana, it got so bad in the middle of school, Mia herself ran into the toilets to cry, she felt awful, her friend is the reason Lana is dead. Could she tell her best friend? Could she even tell herself? Mia just couldn't come to terms with the idea of Michael and Lana. How could they? How could he?

"Mia come on, come and have some supper."

"No mom, I'm fine." Mia sat in her chair writing in her journal.

'Michael is a mess, how could he do this? How could he be with here? What did she see in him? Well it's obvious what I see in him, but she doesn't like 'nerds', this is pathetic why do I care so much about Michael and Lana's relationship? Oh yes I know why! I want that to be me and Michael. This is crazy; I can't stop thinking about him. Why he did this, why they did that. Why were Lana and Michael together?'

"I need to know" Mia climbed out of her chair, and into some Jeans and a sweater.

"Mom I'm going out, be back in a little while" Mia burst out of the loft and out to the street where she ran all the way over to Michael and Lil's house.

'knock knock knock' Mia knocked on the Moscovitz door, as the door swung open she was surprised at whom she saw. Josh Richter.

"Uh Josh, uh what, um is Michael in?" Mia was dumbfounded at what she saw when she walked in.

"The A crowd, uh Michael, uh can we talk?" Mia shyly stood at the front door where Josh was, Mia looked up at Josh whom actually wasn't smiling like he normally is, and he really loved Lana. To freak Mia out more Lilly was sitting with the A crowd sipping on Jack and Coke.

Lilly looked up at her best friend and quickly looked away from her best friend and carried on her conversation with Deny.

"Mia, yes come with me." Michael took Mia's hand into his room. As they walked in there she saw a picture. A picture of Lana. Michael quickly ran across the room and 86'd the picture of Lana. "Mia err come in and sit down." Mia walked into the room towards Michael's bed.

"Michael, I need to ask you some questions."


	5. Things To Know

"Why are the A crowd here with you and Lilly, sitting in there with a jack and coke, your letting her drink? Ok back to the original question? What's going on?"

Mia was very confused by Michael and Lilly's actions when Mia walked din it was like seeing a new side to her best friend and her best friend's brother.

"I, uh, Mia, I, uh" Michael was really not able to tell the truth.

"Michael enough with the rubbish, what's going on?" Mia was getting annoyed with Michael's actions, as could be seen.

"Mia, we are part of the A crowd you just never knew, I always avoided them at school, I told them not at school, because of you. Mia, since I was 7 it's been about you." He got on his knees and rested his hands on Mia's lap. "This is horrible, I shouldn't be putting the blame onto you, and in a way I'm not. But I told them since I first got into high school, no I don't want to hang with them in school, it has made me the person I am today. I'm not the person you think I am. I'm bitter and this is not about me, this is about EVERYTHING, it's about time you knew. Lana, and I were 'together' publicly in junior school, we got to high school and decided not to and be free for a while, then she tried to get back with me, but I'm more into Lana than you, and at that time, I was trying so hard for you to see how much I like you. I sent you a necklace, may not have seemed much, it said "Thermopolis, your great" do you remember" Mia gave a slight nod. "I love you so much Mia, and Lana was just someone to keep my mind of off you. We never did it, I couldn't you were always on my mind. I'm sorry."

Mia was stunned. She slowly got up towards the door, she looked back to see him crying on the bed. She knew she couldn't leave him like that; she walked back to Michael and gave him her journal. "Something no-one see's not even your new friends" Michael looked up confused at Mia, as to why she was giving him her journal. "Just read it there are things in there I think you need to know about."


	6. Blueside

"Well I've been given my brush and plate

Where will I paint my life?

And will the buyer in the sky

Believe in what I dream

And it's so hard for me to explain

What I will miss to myself.

Those words have haunted me, not for the fact my mother is an artist but because it's true, I have now just been giving my brush and paint, I am a princess, How do I tell the people I love? How will Michael take it? Things have been so weird, Kenny is really starting to get on my nerves, so what we had sex, what does he expect from me, I don't love him, I love Michael, If Kenny goes to the press about this its over. Of course Grandmere knows and has covered up the fact I did an evil deed, aborting a child is a disgusting thing, but it's done. Now all that has to be done is for no-one to find out, not even Michael.

Painting my life isn't going to be easy I not only have to deal with Princessing but covering up the fact I killed a child. Oh My God"

Michael closed the book; there was a yellow sticker, which said, 'Read Me'. In the chapter was a lot of details about Mia's princess life, and about her and Kenny Shalowater, how she despised him but they had sex, she had intercourse with another man when she was in love with someone else and got pregnant, in a relationship with no love. Mia had a really lovely life but she also wasn't innocent.

Mia wasn't the person Michael had fallen in love with, she was someone else, but wasn't that how Michael had just appeared to her. Someone she knew so well in a day into someone new.

Neither people liked what each other had become.

"Michael is confusing me, him and Lana? This is crazy, the A crowd and Michael. Michael? What's going on? I know I'm not innocent but this is in a way just as bad. Lana is dead. Michael is A crowd and Lilly is the only friend I have left, only I cant tell Lil she will tell go nuts at Michael. This is too confusing; I need to talk to him."

There is where she last wrote in her journal before giving it to Michael to read.

Maybe she thought Michael will actually come to some sense that she understands what he is going through, being somebody you are not it hard.

Michael knows this more than anyone.

(A/N, those lyrics are from Blueside. A Rooney song. All credit is given to them. Rooney rock your socks. Ciao ladies and gents, please review, any ideas pass them through.

Beck's, oh yes this are getting smaller and smaller for this I apologise, but at the moment I'm trying to get all the ideas I'm having for this story onto page, and they may seem short now, but they will get longer.)


	7. Surrow

(A/N ok I apologise if I have tackled this situation wrong, if you are against topics like this I understand, but this is just the way I want this story to go. Apologies again. But I am not changing it. Also on the Things to know chapter, its obviously something to do with the fact that I am using a British computer and in the states different buttons and marks are different things, also its not supposed to be Lana….you…..its supposed to be you rather than Lana, will change it all later.)

Mia sat down with an old school book, that's she had changed into her journal for the day, there was no way Michael was having her journal for longer than a day, he might read too much.

"Maybe Michael will see that I understand some of what is happening, but him in the A crowd, Lilly too? This is mad. Maybe Lilly is too someone I never knew, maybe Lilly needs to know about Kenny and the baby. Only one way to find out tomorrow morning."

Mia went to sleep and dreamt of Lana and Michael, together, Mia woke up crying. When she wiped her eyes she looked at the time, 5am. Mia tossed and turned for 2 hours trying to sleep but all she could think about was Michael, Lana and Lilly, this wasn't good, Mia got up, got dressed and was walking up Hill Street, she decided, she couldn't contain anymore, it was 8am when she got to her 'friends' house.

'Knock knock' Mia knocked, and waited, there was no answer, Mia knocked again, and there was no answer. She turned the door handle to see if it was open, and it was open. As she walked into the door there we party cups everywhere, there was what looked like a boy asleep on the sofa. As Mia walked through the apartment, she looked in through the kitchen which was a state, As she walked on further into the apartment, she got to Lilly's and Michaels door's Lilly's was closed, so was Michaels, Mia knocked at Michaels door, but there was no answer, she knocked again, still no answer, so she opened the door, walking up to his bed she saw her journal, she picked up the journal and heard a creek in the closet. Mia slowly walked over to the closet, picking up a baseball bat along the way. She swung the door open and there he was. He was unconscious. Michael was there with the blade in his hands, his arms bleeding everywhere

"Michael, oh my god." Mia grabbed a shirt, ripped it in half and half on each arms, wrapping it tightly to his arms, she ran and grabbed the phone, dialling 911.

Mia ran back into Michael and tried waking him up, she shook him tightly.

"Michael not now, please. Please, I need you; I know you need me, please." All these words were bursting out of her mouth mid sob, Mia was hurting so much.

"LILLY!" Mia screamed, "LILLY" no reply. "Ok", she jumped up out of Michaels room, and burst straight into Lilly's what she saw she did not want to see, Lilly had he body half out of her bed with which she was sharing with Josh. "Lilly wake up now" no response again. Mia walked over to her friend whom was fast asleep, slapped her on her leg, "Wake up get dressed, Michael and I need you, NOW!" Mia ran out of her room so her friend could get dressed, running straight back into Michael's room, falling down to her feet she wrapped her arms tightly around Michael, crying tears of deep sorrow, for her love.

Lilly came running into the room. "Mia, MICHAEL! Oh my god what's happened?"

"Lilly please, go outside there is an ambulance on its way, please go get them show them up" Lilly was panic staring down at her brother, rubbing the eyeliner across her face. "Michael" she sobbed and ran out of the room straight through the hall and down the stairs, Mia heard every step. Mia kept shaking him, slapping his face, screaming at him. Nothing was working, but Mia wouldn't give up. She continued shaking him, smacking him, anything to wake him up or get something from him.

Mia persisted.

Lilly came running through the hall with the paramedics, whom ran to Mia and Michaels side.

"What's his name?" One of the paramedics spoke calmly.

"Michael Moscovitz." Mia spat out his name and cried even more.

"Ok thanks! Then the paramedics started doing what they do best, one ran to get the stretcher. Michael was carried out onto a busy street where he was rushed to hospital, leaving Mia weeping huddled up in the closet.


	8. Keeping Mom

Mia sobbed in the closet for half an hour, when she decided that she wanted to call her mom.

"Mom, I'm at Michaels."

"Mia you had me in a panic, what have you been doing, did you stay the night?"

Mrs Thermopolis was in a panic, Rocky was crying in the background.

"Mom I know my timing is bad but there is something you need to know" Mia was still silently crying.

"Mia is everything ok?" Mrs Thermopolis did what she does best.

"Mom can you come over to Michael's I will explain when you get here?"

Mia's Mom agreed to come over she will be arriving soon she had to get Rocky calm and into a car seat.

Mia walked out of Michael's room and into the lounge, walked over to the sofa where the boy was still asleep, woke up the person who had his face stuffed in the pillow. As he tossed over he turned out to be a she, "TINA! What are you doing here? You have been asleep? During all this! Your part of the A crowd! Oh my god. How could you? You let Michael cut himself, you Lilly and Josh. Were here when he was in there cutting himself! HELP ME TIDY UP NOW!"

Mia started rustling around the room, she went into the kitchen in a state, fuming with anger she grabbed 2 trash bags took one out to Tina and chucked it at her, "Tidy up, my moms on her was over" Mia got to cleaning up the living room, Tina was staring around the room at the mess, Tina walked into Lilly's room to see Josh in a towel after getting out of the shower. "Mia isn't going to like to see you like that. Especially what's just happened" Josh looked at Tina puzzled, "What do you mean by just happened?" Tina gushed out what Mia said to her, within which Josh got dressed ran into the kitchen where Mia was.

"Mia, its about Michael, he never left his room after you left, we heard him crying, Lilly knew why her bro was crying so I followed her to her room, she was a mess, so was he by the sounds of it, but I don't know what happened afterwards, Lilly and I kind of did stuff. Which has, actually where is she?" Mia looked up at him in disgust.

"Not only has your girlfriend just died but you are sleeping with a girl you don't genuinely like, oh yes and you just missed the fact one of your friends has tried to kill himself? A crowd are so ignorant"

Mia walked away from Josh and carried on cleaning.

"I don't see why I am proving myself to you. Oh yes I know why, Michael loves you. I never loved Lana, Lana was crazy about the fact Michael didn't want to be with him so she tried it on with me" Mia kept walking around cleaning. "Lilly and I are a couple, that's why Lilly was always so rude when she saw Lana and I together. Lana and I knew how to get over and around this and we have been doing well I would always shun Lana off when you would leave so it didn't hurt You or Lilly, that's the way Lilly wanted it. She didn't want to hurt you." Josh followed Mia around the room as she was cleaning she went into Lilly's room were Tina was on the phone to her father. "Yes dad I will be on my way home later but I told you what's happened to Michael. I'm going to take Mia to the hospital." Mia burst into the conversation, grabbed Tina's phone from her ear. "Tina won't be needed to take me to the hospital, she will be more use at home than she will with me" Mia chucked the phone at Tina and walked out of the room, closely followed by Josh. She quickly turned round and shouted at Josh "I don't care; she knew how much I liked you all the way through school. Now you know how much I care about Michael, how much I love him. Now I have to sort out your girlfriend's apartment, now either help or go." Mia held out a bag in her hand as if to gesture him to help, Josh quickly took the bag, and carried on cleaning.

The cleaning took less than half an hour in the end, Mrs Thermopolis walked in whilst Mia was polishing the surface.

"Mia why are you cleaning?"

"Mom!" Mia ran up to Mrs Thermopolis who held Rocky in her arms, she grabbed onto them both and hugged them. "Mom come with me" Mia directed he mom into Michael's room and signalled them to sit at Michael's bed.

"There are some things I think I need to tell you."

"Mom, I had sex with Kenny, I got pregnant." Helens jaw hit the floor. She threw her arms around her daughter. "Its ok Mia I'm here for you" Helen being the great mom she is, Mia pushed her away, "Mom there is more. I got rid of the child, I told Michael I didn't want to be with Kenny, so Michael said he had thought of something, he took me to Kenny's English class and kissed me in front of everyone. It turns out Lana and Michael have 'been' together in the past, Lana found out and went nuts at Michael, he phoned her after I rejected him to try and get back together with Lana, there was a car accident and Lana is dead. I tried to get my head around this, but I couldn't, I left the house at 7 this morning, to get my heard clear, but I couldn't, yesterday I left Michael with my journal, it has all the things about Kenny and the abortion in it. I came back this morning to come and get it, there had been a party here, I went into Michaels room to see him, saw the Journal, got it, then there was a noise I went in, there he was, Michael has cut his arms up real bad mom, it was horrible, I called Lilly there was no answer, I went to her room, she was asleep with Josh Richter in bed. I screamed at her to get up, Tina was asleep on the sofa, I cannot believe any of this."

Mrs Thermopolis, put Rocky down on the bed and hugged her daughter tight, "Its ok sweetheart, lets go to the hospital. Who is there?" Mia sighed as her mother was so nice to her, surely she didn't deserve it.

"Lilly, Mr and Mrs Moscovtiz. Its ok, I have already had Mrs Moscovitz phone, she wants me there. Do you mind if I go?" Mia looked up at her mom, grovelling.

"Ok get ready I will take you" Mrs Thermopolis let go of her daughter and picked up little Rocky. "Lets go"

(A/N. REVIEWS, please be nice. i am trying.)


	9. Meeting

As Mia arrived at the hospital, she was anxious. What had just happened had freaked the life out of Mia, As much as Michael meant to Mia, she didn't mean for this to happen, her journal wasn't supposed to make Michael freak out like this. She never meant for this to happen.

Mia walked up to his room and contemplated seeing him how she would she talk to him. How they would be.

As she looked through the window, she looked through at Michael who was being held by Lilly ever so tightly. Mia felt she shouldn't be there, as she was turning to leave, Mrs Moscovitz came up to Mia. "He has been asking for you"

"Are you sure?" Mia breathed in, you could hear in her voice she was begging for Mrs Moscovitz to say yes.

"Mia, I know it all. He told me when he woke up, both his dad and I are upset but I think you two really need each other." Mia moved in to give Michael's mom a hug.

"Thank you" Mia rushed into Michael's room, where he was sleeping.

Lilly looked up at her friend, she was nervous and didn't know what her friend was going to say to her.

"Hi Lil, I take it you know?" Lilly looked at her friend, puzzled as to what she was on about.

Mia went on to tell Lilly about everything from Kenny to The baby, to Michael reading the journal and her feelings for him.

Lilly was taken back, "Erm I will be right back." Lilly hastily jumped up and ran out of the room in complete shock.

"She didn't take that well did she?" Mia was talking to Michael.

"It was about time she knew, I found some things out about her too. My god I didn't realise you were all such dark horses. It's a shame you can't be giggling about it with me at the moment though, I would love to hear you laughing, to see you smile." A tear fell down from Mia's left eye, she looked up at Michael, and he was smiling. Smiling, for her.

"Mia, I'm sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to hurt you, I got told you found me. I'm so sorry. You're too young to suffer this; I cannot tell you why I did this. I don't think I could burden you. I'm sorry Mia you deserve better than this, there are only so many time I could say this." Mia pressed her finger to his lips.

"I heard enough, baby just smile, as long as you can learn to love me, the way I do you we will get through this all I promise" Mia wept more, Michael motioned Mia to join him on the bed, as Mia clambered on the bed to join Michael she turned to face him, kissed him on his dry lips. "I love you Michael." Michael himself shed a tear from his bright beautiful brown eyes, "I love you too, Thermopolis"


	10. Grandmere

As Mia slid of Michael's bed, she turned and kissed his head, she wrote a note. Try to make things clearer for him.

_Michael, I have gone home, I need to try and explain some things to Mum, I told her about the child, I need you to explain why you did it, I love you Michael, and I don't want to loose you. Especially now._

_I will be back very soon; I have to deal with this head on. I want to be with you I hope you feel the same._

_You're Thermopolis_

Mia hoped Michael would not be offended by the note, in anyway.

Mia left Michaels room only to be graced by Lilly, "Where are you going?"

Lilly asked sternly, "Home" Mia kept walking past her friend.

"No your not" Lilly spoke to Mia like a child.

"I beg your pardon? I'm going home. If you think after this, after you! That you have a right to tell me that I'm not going home away from you?" Mia was pissed of at her friend for being so rude after what just happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU CAME ROUND?" Lilly shouted at Mia as Mia progressed with walking hastily.

"Nothing happened" Mia said calmly, "We talked and I left. I gave him my journal to read, there was things he needed to know, that's all."

"That's all! Mia we never saw him after you left the wake. After you left he was quiet for about 10 minutes then he started crying, I swear it was horrible, he sounded like a baby, I couldn't handle it I left the room and went to my own. Something else happened I know it did"

Mia just looked at her friend in disgust and just walked off.

Mia left her apartment and started walking over to the Limo, as she climbed in she saw she had a guest.

"Grandmere" Mia was shocked to see her sitting in the limo.

"Amelia, please I think its time we had a talk." Clarisse sat calmly.

Mia looked at the lady Mia had learned to love and respect and started crying.

"I know why he did it, I told him about Kenny and The Baby, and Lana and he were together……Lilly's A crowd. It's all a mess." Mia carried on crying, only this time her grandmother did what all grandmothers would do, she cuddled Mia.

"He did it because of me. It's my fault. He is there because of me."

Mia was getting really upset she knew she had to see him but she wanted to talk to him.

"Mia ssshhh now it's ok."

Mia's mother came running out, she knocked on the window before opening the door, and she looked in and saw her daughter being comforted by her grandmother.

"Mia, Lilly just rang, Michael is awake."

"Grandmere take me to the hospital please?"

"As you wish Amelia, driver please take us to the hospital." Mia's mom shut the door and they drove away.


	11. It must be love, love, love

(A/N: There have been some brilliant stories on this here fan fic thingy and I must say my I love a few of the stories, Bust a Cap is brilliant risethesettingstar, you rock. Picture of Success is just as brilliant, go schwartzibrow, and last but not least DayDreamer-022 holy cow, your stories are well priceless, Here today gone tomorrow has had me gripped. And oh my god Holly let slip. Hehe, things are getting too good.

Also, if you do read this then please message me and tell me, I would appreciate any comment you have about this story as I'm kind of lost at the moment, I know what's happening and what's happening but I don't know if you like it.

Anyway that's enough back to the story)

Mia walked slowly to Michael's room where she saw someone, someone she wasn't keen on seeing at that moment, as Mia figured we all have to face up to our demons.

"Excuse me" Mia tried brushing past as if she didn't recognise who was blocking the middle of the corridor.

"Mia, I'm sorry about yesterday, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Lilly looked at her friend with her pug face scrunched up in an apologetic way.

Mia faced Lilly and slowly walked towards the chairs, "Lilly what is there to talk about you made yourself clear?" Mia sat down before she finished her sentence and was soon joined by her friend who looked really upset.

"Ok, I have spoken to Michael, he asked me to call you, but I have a few things to say before you go in, you're going to find out what I found out. But know this I am sorry, for not telling you anything, for being so distant with you, for everything, I'm sorry about Josh and I'm sorry I never told you he was with me, but that would have blown Michael's 'cover' and I couldn't do that, I'm sorry things have all come out the way they have, but id really like for us to not argue and tell each other everything, and you heard how much I emphasised on everything right?"

Mia's face had clear tear's rolling down them; she looked at her friend, and pulled her in tight for a best friend hug, so tight and loving.

"Of course Lilly!" Mia sobbed in her friends arm's "Even if you were/are with Josh you're still my best friend"

The girls hugged each other and cried in each others arms until Mia broke it off, "I need to see Michael."

Mia stood up and walked to his room, what would she say, she had no clue, what had happened between Lilly helped make things seem a bit clearer, nothing matter except us.

"Michael?" Mia whispered, entering Michael's hospital room felt so weird, but yet so right, something good was going to come out of everything that has just happened, she just knew it.

"Mia?" Michael breathed slowly; he lost a considerable amount of blood, luckily people donate blood.

"Hey, are you ok?" She rushed over to his side, and grabbed his hand so tight.

"Thermopolis, ouch, my hand, as much as I love you're hand holding mine that's a bit tight" He showed a pained expression on his face.

"Ok she let her grip release a bit leaned down and kissed it better, "That better?" He looked up at Mia as if he was looking at an angel saving him from one of the most un-happiest moments in his life. "Much."

They both smiled at eachother, before Michael spoke, "Mia, I'm so sorry, I didn't want for you to find me, and I thank you for finding me, you saved my life, if you hadn't ruined my worst shirt, I wouldn't be here, thank you, and please when I'm recovered I want to make it up to you"

She looked up at her now boyfriend and kissed him passionately on the lips, "I love you, Mia".

He said the words she had wanted to hear since she was in 6th grade.

"Michael?" Mia pulled her mouth away from Michael, she looked at,

"Lilly said there is something you want to tell me?"

Mia sat back down, on the chair next to Michael's bed, "Ah ok she isn't very patient is she I was going to wait until I got out." Michael sat his bed to upright so he was sitting straight. "Come and sit here?"

Michael open his legs wide and let Mia sit with him, she had her back to his face and they both cuddled, huddled in a way, Michael pulled his arm away from Mia and pulled something from under his pillow, before showing Mia he had something to say.

"Mia I know how much you love me, and you know how much I love you. Since I was fourteen I have had this ring, I saw it and well I thought of my future bride, I know this may seem hasty and I'm not being hasty, it's more like a promise ring, you promise sometime in the future, you will marry me, when we are both old enough?" And mid sentence he pulled out this simple ring, it had one simple rock in it, and on the side, it said 'Mia and Michael', Mia burst into tears, she turned round and kissed him on the lips again.

"Michael, I love you, I love you and well I love you" Mia was over the moon, she was stunned, there was no doubt that. "OF COURSE!" she cuddled her fiancé, they snuggled up together. After 10 minutes of holding each other, someone walked in the room.

Mia jumped of off the bed, startled by the person that had just walked in, Grandmere.

"Uh Grandmere, uh, I have something to tell you, about Michael and I, will you please follow me, I will get us a place to talk?"

Her grandmother nodded, as Mia bent down and kissed Michael softly on the lips.

Clarisse had faster eyes than she allowed to admit, she saw the ring.


	12. Disbelief

(a/n ok im sorry its short but well it says it all)

Mia asked a nurse where a free room was and guided her grandmere intoit. When Mia shut the door behind the Queen, she looked at her in awe, she took of her jacket took of her crown threw down her walking stick and looked at her granddaughter.

"Mia, I don't know what to say in a way I am happy for you, on the other hand you are so young"

Mia's jaw dropped, "You know, how do you know? He only just asked me!"

"Amelia calm down" Clarisse took on her assertive personality, "Its ok, I am fully behind you"

Mia's jaw hit the floor again, with what could have been a louder crash that the last one, because Clarisse didn't seem to happy at her princess granddaughter had such a big mouth that could fall form such a height, Clarisse stood up and walked over to Mia, where she took Mia's jaw in her hand, and lifted it back up to a close, "Everything is going to be wonderful" As Clarisse prepared to go, Mia didn't move and inch still in disbelief, Clarisse slowly walked past her granddaughter, stopped for a second and kissed her on the forehead, "You are a truly wonderful young lady"

Clarisse left the room with a smile on her face, and Mia just stood in the room with nothing to say or do, she was expecting to be grovelling and crying and well grovelling more.


End file.
